primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah Nette
Hannah Nette is a member of the RADO team in Primordial. Bio She is the animal tracker of the RADO team, likely gaining these skills from playing video games and watching movies. She likes these activities so much she sometimes forgets to eat, resulting in being a little thinner than is healthy. She is also a Youtuber, and was doing a Pokémon Sun and Moon walkthrough, but had paused it. At some point, she met Lilly, who kept her from accidentally starving herself to death. Appearance She is Caucasian, about 5', with dirty blonde hair that would probably be more blonde if she would get away from the games to take a shower. Compared to the other women on the RADO team, she's shrimpy. Personality She is very nerdy, playing games and watching movies so much she forgets to eat. She will also quote things she has seen, and will excitedly ramble off facts from video games. History [[Primordial episode 1.1|'Episode 1.1']] She is first seen, you guessed it, playing video games. Her best friend Lilly walks in, and silently upbraids her for eating nothing but half a waffle. Hannah reluctantly heads to the kitchen. Later, she gets the message and heads to the coordinates. After arriving, she enters the building with the rest of her teammates-to-be. She appears to be the most surprised by the presence of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Aggravated there, saying his name in an intimidated whisper. HWMNBA explains the situation to them. After Jasmine is called in by Becky, the team is dispatched for their first mission in Yellowstone. Hannah was nervous, since there was no respawn button in real life. When they find a dead buffalo, Hannah identifies it as the Gorgonopsid's work, pointing out the same behavior appearing in Primeval. When they find the Scutosaur and the Coelurosauravus, Hannah gets out a compass to see if the anomaly was near. (It was not). Tom calls in, and Hannah asks Becky to speak in the vernacular instead of military speak. That night, Hannah comically makes Jasmine ask nicely what her plan is. She demonstrates the technique used in Primeval, scaring it with a flashlight, causing it to run back through, effectively finding the anomaly. Hannah was enthusiastic about getting one creature through, causing amusement in every one but Jasmine. (this scene was used to show the relative seriousness of the team members). Hannah then lured the Coelurosauravus through the anomaly with a fruit it liked. The Inostrancevia then attacks the team, causing chaos. Hannah trips, and the Inostrancevia prepares to attack her, but Harry fights it, managing to get it into a position where Becky can tranquilize it. They then get it back through, and return to the building. They begin discussing a name for their organization. Hannah suggests Creature Wranglers, but Becky shoots it down for being too obvious. She makes a comeback by pointing out that HWMNBA commonly suffixes fictional organizations with DO, for Defense Organization. Tom then comes up with RADO, or Rogue Anomaly Defense Organization. After everyone agrees, Hannah jokes that they need T-shirts. Trivia While Hannah's official job title is animal tracker, she was really put into the series for comic relief. As the creators put it "every good show needs a nerdy character." Hannah's last name is a pun on Internet, which she spends a lot of time on.